Mark Smith
Personality Mark or M'hrk as is his Martian name, is actually a fairly calm individual... when he isn't huffing chocolate powder. Long ago, when he lived on Mars, he was considered something of a star, well known for his feats of metamorphing ability, and telepathic feats such as relaying symphonies of martian music mentally to his fans. He had the typical short-comings of a famous individual, he was arrogant, cocky and sure of himself, but he realized that he was reliant upon the support of his fans, so he always paid them their due deference. Yet with the fall of Mars, M'hrk knew he had only two options, fight or run. He ran, finding himself upon Earth, a planet where his talents were not only not appreciated, but also not even welcome. Role Alignment Chaotic Neutral Dominant Behavior Patterns When Mark is in his rare moments of sobriety, Mark is a very charming guy, he's charismatic, easy to talk to. But when he is on chocolate powder, Mark is incoherent, babbling in a mixture of Martian and English, recounting his glory days on Mars. As he looks like a homeless human, most people usually pass it off as the ramblings of the unfortunate, trying to make their own life better by any way they can. He's not a violent person, even in his deepest drug binges. Good and Bad Habits/Hobbies Mark doesn't have many hobbies, most of his time is spent griping about the past, though he is thoroughly addicted to chocolate, his method of choice is huffing hot cocoa powder. History M'hrk, going only by his first name, was born on Mars during its golden age. Though he was born a green martian, M'hrk was a talented telepath, and he rose to something akin to fame amongst his green kin. Even among the intellectual green martians, M'hrk was regarded as a musical savant. He went through the Martian Civil war by being one of the few who was not forced to fight, being deemed important to cultural survival. He lived a life of comfort, creating music and playing telepathic concerts. Yet as the fighting grew worse, M'hrk was shipped off to the front lines. He didn't want to fight, believing himself above the menial tasks of war, M'hrk instead snuck off, stealing a ship he flew off to the planet Earth, hiding amongst the human populace. Yet finding himself in such a primitive place, Mark, as he called himself in his human persona, found his creative talents stifled and suppressed to nonexistence. The first few decades of playing and creating music for only himself quickly became a sharp reminder of the life he had lost, due to cowardice, superiority or a million other reasons he no longer cared to voice inside his own mind any longer. Luckily, Mark found a wonderful substance that dulled the pain, chocolate, which had a similar effect upon his Martian physiology as alcohol has upon humans, though it proved to be as addictive as cocaine. Mark quickly became hooked on the stuff, and is now just another rambling homeless man. Political Information Occupation/Affiliation None, Mark is homeless. Being Martian, he doesn't much worry about the conditions of Earth, and hot chocolate doesn't cost much. Enemies Allies Notable Relatives Notable Relationships Skills/Abilities Fighting Styles Rough, self-taught stuff. Mark was never much of a fighter, his only saving grace is his Martian physiology, granting him incredible strength and powers. Powers Martian Physiology: * Extrasensory Input: Mark has incredibly high senses, ranging from hearing to sight, there is very little he cannot perceive, especially when supplemented by his telepathic abilities. * Martian Vision: Martian visual acuity greatly exceed human norms and allows for a wider range of information to be observed. This includes the following: ** Infrared Vision ** X-Ray Vision ** Electro-Magnetic Spectrum Vision ** Telescopic Vision ** Microscopic Vision * Telepathy: Martians have the ability to read the minds of others and project their thoughts to varying degrees. They can also project their mental essences into a gestalt community known as the "Great Mind". Through this, the community can enhance the telepathic strength of other Martians. This power can also enable them to reverse the effects of amnesia or psychological brainwashing. ** Mind Control: Martians can also use the ability to alter a psychological profile of a target, enabling them to manipulate, and in some cases, outright control that individual. This practice is greatly discouraged however, and only rarely used. * Telekinesis: Fairly limited, manifesting as the ability to fly, and not much else. * Malleable Form: Martians have psionic control of their physical for down to the molecular level. This allows them to a form of shape-shifting that allows them to mimic other forms, elongate aspects of their body, increase or decrease their physical size, and so on. ** Intangibility ** Invisibility * Invulnerability * Regeneration * Self-Sustenance * Superhuman Speed * Superhuman Endurance * Superhuman Strength Weaknesses: * Vulnerability to Fire: Martians are much more vulnerable to fire than the average Earth human. At times this has been portrayed as physical, psychological, or a combination of the two. The effect of this is to strip any Martian of their powers as they involuntarily lose control of their body. * Pyrophobia. Physical Condition Poor. He was never much of a physical person, and though he compensates for his physical weakness with his psionic powers, Mark can still only lift about 75 tons, 3/4 of what an average Martian can lift. Nevertheless, this still puts him quite above the realm of human endurance, and Mark rarely has much need to fight. Admin Approval Approved by KeniQuinn